Problem: Add. $\begin{aligned} 158{,}944& \\ \underline{+72{,}071}& \\ \end{aligned}$
Explanation: $\begin{aligned} 158{,}944& \\ \underline{+72{,}071}& \\ 231{,}015 \end{aligned}$